


Shopping Trip

by thosethingstheheartbelieves



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Shopping Trip, felt collage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:52:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosethingstheheartbelieves/pseuds/thosethingstheheartbelieves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jack's Sunday To Do list:<br/>-Negotiate Multi-Million Dollar NHL Contracts.<br/>-grocery shopping with Bittle."<br/>via Bitty's twitter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anilad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anilad/gifts).



 

**Author's Note:**

> You can see it a little better detail on my tumblr....


End file.
